Shut Up and Dance With Me!
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Snippets from Obito and Rin's life. Will the lovestruck Uchiha confess his feelings for her? Rated T for character death.


**Oh man, is this an actual romance? In a GhostKing fanfiction? Are the planets aligned?**

 **Who knows. I've been writing a lot of oneshots for various character development means and this is the result of that, I guess.**

 **I think I screwed their ages up, but oh well.**

 **Anyway, this kinda goes along to the song, 'Shut up and Dance with Me' by Walk the Moon. I really like that song and I figured it was nice and innocent for nice and innocent shinobi of whom I love**

 **Told in Obito's PoV**

 **XxXxXxXx**

It was a few days before Rin's 14th birthday. Kakashi and I were planning a surprise party for her, with Minato-Sensei's help.

"What if we have lights in the trees? But not too bright lights...those hurt my eyes." I said.

"Nothing too flashy like lights." Kakashi said. "This is just going to be a small party. Us and some snacks."

"But it's Rin's party! It has to be special!" I protested.

"That's why Kushina is making the snacks." Minato grinned.

I heaved a sigh. "I could have made them..."

"Belive me, no one wants that." Kakashi picked at something under his nails.

I gave him my best Uchiha death stare, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. I cast a pleading look at Minato-Sensei.

"Pleeeeaaase, Sensei? Can we decorate just a little?"

He shrugged. "Then it's up to you, Obito."

"Yesss!" I cheered. "It'll look great! Just you wait!"

 **XxXxXxXx**

"What's all this?"

I could barely contain my excitement. I shifted nervously in the bush I was concealed in, earning a glare from Kakashi.

"Why is there food? Guys?"

I barely shouted our greeting ahead of time. I cast an anxious look at Kakashi, whose attention was diverted to Minato-sensei.

Minato-sensei held up three fingers before putting one down...and then another...and then the last...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIN!" I shouted, my voice mingling in with Kakashi and sensei's. I jumped up from the bush and nearly knocked my goggles off my face.

"Oh, there you are." She didn't seem very surprised. "I could sense your chakra."

"Right..." I sighed. I really wanted to surprise her!

"Who wants food?" Minato-sensei asked.

"Look at the lights, Rin! See them?" I pointed excitedly at the trees, where tiny pinpoints of light twinkled in the branches. "I made those! I caught a lot of fireflies and put them in the tree!"

Rin laughed and accepted a piece of cake from sensei. "How many did you catch?"

"...A lot...?" I shrugged.

"That must have been a lot of dedication." She said.

"It took him all night." Kakashi spoke up.

Rin laughed again and took a few items from the snack gallery. Halfway through our feast, Kushina showed up, bearing a purple box wrapped with a golden ribbon. "I hope I'm not too late?" She asked, setting the box on the table.

"Nope. Just in time." Kakashi handed her his piece of untouched food "You can have this. I'm not hungry.

"But this is the best thing I have ever had! You're missing out, Kakashi! Do you ever eat?" I asked around a mouthful of deliciousness.

"...I'm good." Kakashi glanced away from me. I guess I should to have waited to speak until my mouth was empty.

Kushina sat next to Minato-Sensei, the two of them casting each other loving looks. I wondered if I would ever look at Rin like that...and she at me...

"Hey, Obito!" Rin said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've got crumbs all over your face!"

I hurridly dragged my sleeve across my chin, dislodging anything that would be stuck to my jaw.

"You're so messy." Rin laughed.

"It's good." I protested. "Anyway, I'm done now."

"Now I guess it's time for Rin to open her present?" Minato-sensei asked.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have..." Rin muttered.

"We wanted to!" I said. "Kakashi and I worked really hard on it! And Kushina helped!"

Kushina retrieved the purple box with the gold ribbon and held it out to Rin. "Go on, open it!"

Rin accepted it and pulled the ribbon off, letting it curl up on the ground. She lifted the top of it and pulled out a small, handcarved box.

I made the box. I was really proud of it.

"Oooh!" Rin smiled and gently lifted the lid of the box. A faint note sounded from the gift, slowly growing into a tune as the mechanics in it turned and plucked at the thin metal strips. Rin rocked back and forth with the tune, the smile still bloomed on her face.

"I love it!" She shut the lid of the music box, bringing the tune to an abrupt halt. She opened it again, the music resuming. "It's so cool!"

"You think so?" I asked, letting out a sigh. "Oh, good!"

"Why wouldn't I like it?" She protested.

I stood, my legs seeming to turn to jelly beneath me. I held out a hand to her.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked, trying to appear unfazed and careless.

"Dance?" Rin blinked, obviously seeing through my disguise. "I suppose the music is pretty bouncy, even for a music box..."

"Because it runs off a little chakra." I blurted. "But just a little. It makes it a little more lively."

"Hmm..." Rin said thoughtfully. She set the music box on the ground and stood, taking my hand. I tried to ignore Kushina's hushed squeal to Minato-sensei about how cute we were. But even so, they did divert my attention from Rin to them.

"Oh, don't you dare look back." Rin said. "Just keep your eyes on me."

I took a couple awkward steps with her, feeling more resistance in her movements than my own.

I said, "You're holding back..."

"I'm not a very good dancer." She shrugged.

"Me neither. I mean, I've never danced with anyone besides you. And I don't wanna dance with anyone else either. I mean—"

Rin sighed and said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

I struggled not to step on her feet as we turned and attempted our awkward dance. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. But I found myself leaning into the beat from the music box and becoming a bit less stiff in the legs. We had the floor to ourselves as Kakashi, Kushina and Minato-sensei started clapping a beat.

"Don't look back," Rin said again. "Just keep your eyes on me."

I didn't need reminding. I found myself lost in her eyes, eyes more beautiful and captivating than a genjutsu.

In the midst of the music, fading light and clapping, I heard Kushina say, "Oh, they were bound to get together."

 **XxXxXxXx**

"What's with the...the everything?" Kakashi asked.

I cast a glance toward him, observing and interpreting Rin in a completely different light.

A backless dress and some beat-up sneaks...more fancied up than I had seen her in a long time. Minato-sensei told us to be a bit more formal today, but I never expected her to look like this! She completely put my freshly cleaned jacket and pants to shame.

"Sensei did say to be fancy?" She shrugged. "Looks like Obito didn't get the message."

"I did too!" I protested. "I'm wearing clean everything!"

"That doesn't mean it's fancy." Kakashi rolled his eyes. I had never wanted to rip his mask off this badly.

"Here comes Sensei! Oh, and Kushina!" Rin exclaimed.

The two of them approached our tiny group, Minato-sensei's arm locked with Kushina's. The two of them bore expressions of excitement on their faces, although Minato-sensei's was mixed with slight fear.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" I asked.

"Wha...? Nothing!" He shook his head and glanced at Kushina. "But I have some great news!"

"I'm pregnant!" Kushina exclaimed, her grin growing wider.

"You're having a baby?" Rin looked as though she was going to jump with joy. "Really?! When?"

"Not for a while." Kushina chuckled, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Can I name him?" I asked.

"Not a good idea." Kakashi warned.

"It's a little soon for that, isn't it?" Minato-sensei blinked, as though still processing the announcement of his soon-to-be child.

"Never too soon!" Rin said, casting me a smile.

Something in my chest seemed to swell at her glance. I could feel words welling up in my throat, but I swallowed them down. I wanted to sing, I wanted to tell her that someday I hope we could be like Kushina and Minato-sensei.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for you two!" Rin was practically shaking with pent up energy. "I...I could dance with happiness!"

She took my arm. I don't know how it happened, but I found myself locked in her grasp and her gaze. I could hear Kakashi sighing loudly out of embarrassment, probably.

Rin took notice and said, "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."

I did, keeping with her twirling movements. Colours spun past us like an abstract painting, yet she seemed stiff in her movements. More self-conscious? I had never seen her in a dress like this before.

I said, "You're holding back...?"

She blinked, the smile that was fading from her lips slowly returning. She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

 **XxXxXxXx**

"Obito!"

"Oh my God, Obito!"

I slowly opened my eyes, or at least, I tried to. I could only see out of my right one. A huge boulder was crushing me, but the pain didn't register. My mind was too foggy to even comprehend the fact that I was trapped.

"Obito!"

Rin...

She took my arm and clenched my hand tightly. I don't know how it happened... Had the boulders really moved that fast..?

"I...I can't feel anything?" I found myself speaking, my voice rasping. I glanced at the boulder that was much too close to my good eye.

"Don't look at it! Don't...don't you dare!" Rin shouted. I turned my one-eyed gaze to her again.

She was crying, and desperately trying to push the hunk of rock off of my body. I couldn't feel it budge. I couldn't feel anything. When that failed, she resorted to healing a small cut on the good side of my face, she saddened look threatening to boil over to defeat.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

I said, "You're holding back...?"

Rin choked back a sob. "Shut up!"

I chuckled, a tightening feeling rising in my chest as I recalled our past experiences.

"Shut up and dance with you?" I wheezed, a stiff grin etching itself to my lips.

Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I could tell from her gaze that there wasn't any way I was going to survive. I realized this was my last chance.

"Take...my eye. Give it to Kakashi...as my gift..." I choked out. Something warm and wet was coating my face.

Rin nodded, not a sound escaping her. She knew...we all knew. I wasn't going to make it.

She took my arm and said, "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me..."

She reached for my remaining eye.

"Don't hold back." I choked out.

"Shut up," she whispered.

I took a shaky breath that ended in a wheeze. My vision went dark as she pulled Kakashi's gift from its socket, leaving me in an eternal abyss of blackness.

"Rin..." I whispered.

I couldn't tell if she was listening, so I continued.

"I...lo...ve..."

...

...

..

.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Well I honestly think this was kinds crappy, but I hope you guys think otherwise! Please review!**

 **Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

 **Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
